Benefits of Porn
by WingedNik
Summary: Basically what i want to happen next in season seven, nothing really to do with porn. Please review kindly, this is my first fanfic. Hints at Sam/Gabriel


Sam stared down at the DVD he'd found in his bag. It was something he expected to find in Dean's bag not his. Then suddenly he realised what it was. He stared at it, the cover was a little worn but otherwise it was just as it was the night it got shoved into Dean's hands. "Whatcha got there Sammy Boy?" Sam resolutely ignores Lucifer as he tries to read the title. Instead he grips it tighter and to his surprise Lucifer flickers away. His fate had been sealed the moment they were handed this. How could he not say yes to the devil after they'd been given a way to put him back in his cage? This DVD had spoken of hope, now it spoke of a weary victory.  
>Sure Lucifer was in his cage, but now Sam couldn't even tell if he was as well. He felt an overwhelming urge to hear the words that had somehow inspired hope when he and Dean had thought the world was pretty much screwed. He opened the case, put the DVD into his laptop then checked that Dean was gone before he pressed play. The corny porn theme music began to play as did the prelude. Then Gabriel burst into the room. Sam paused it; Gabriel looked ridiculous in that stupid delivery guy uniform. Sam hadn't realised how much of the archangel he'd forgotten. "Is that Gabe? In a porn video? Didn't know you swung that way Sam." Lucifer was back and really wasn't helping. Sam pressed play and Gabriel's voice filtered into the room. As Gabriel began outlining the final plan, Lucifer started laughing. "So that's how you knew what to do. Gotta give him credit he finally stood up to me before I stabbed him. But oh the look on his face."<p>

"Shut up." Sam jumped up out of his chair. "Just shut up." Lucifer started laughing. "Aw did I press a button? You gonna cry cause Gabey wabey died like a baby. Haha that rhymes." Sam made to punch Lucifer but he warped out of the way. "You know what? Screw you, Gabriel was the best goddamn angel we ever met."  
>"Aw I'm glad you think that way Sammy." Both Sam and Lucifer spun at the voice. There standing next to Sam's laptop was Gabriel. In their argument neither had notice the short man climb out of the screen. Sam blinked in surprise. "How? Why? What the hell? Are you real?" Gabe held up a hand stopping the barrage. He turned to Lucifer. "Now Luci, I think it's long since time you left Sam alone."<p>

Suddenly they both had angel blades in their hands and spun in towards each other. Sam couldn't keep track of their movements. He just stood gobsmacked. Well imaging Gabriel was certainly helping him get rid of the Lucifer problem. Or maybe this battle was happening in hell. It still meant Gabriel was saving him. So he sat down and waited for the outcome. It would have been useless trying to wade in and help Gabriel, he'd hinder much more than he'd help. Suddenly there was a flash of light and one of the figures crumpled then faded into ash. Sam looked up at the survivor.

"So am I really the best angel you've met?" Sam chuckled, if he was going insane at least it was with Gabriel. "Aside from Cas, yes." Gabriel frowned and then pouted. "Just cause he plays that whole innocent card. Where is he by the way?" Sam looked down. "Um, Cas is dead." What ensued was about 10 minutes of Sam talking, filling Gabriel in on what had happened. He stumbled over the parts where he began to go crazy then concluded by telling Gabriel he wasn't real so it really didn't matter either way. At that Gabriel pulled Sam to his feet, and to Sam's surprise hugged him. Sam felt a pulse of warm energy flow through him. The confusion and doubt he'd had melted away. This was real, Gabriel was real. Sam blinked and started smiling. He hadn't felt this great in so long, he finally felt whole, normal. He started laughing. Then he grabbed Gabriel and hugged him, lifting him off his feet to do so. Gabriel laughed along then hit Sam until his feet were back on the ground and he could breathe properly. 'So, how are you alive again?" Sam asked. Gabriel pointed to the laptop. "I left an echo of my grace in there. So long as this body still existed I could come out when the video was watched to the end."

"Then why'd you put that sex scene in? You could've come back and helped us a long time ago." Sam tried not to sound whiny and annoyed but having an arch-angel on their side would have helped a lot. "Sam, I needed time to recover. I did die you know." Sam folded his arms. "So you just assumed one day that we'd watch past the sex scene, just in case?" Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "Na that 'sex scene.'" He motioned in air quotes. "Lasted all of a minute and only consisted of weird sexual noise and us rolling on the bed. But you must have missed that." Sam nodded. "Yeah I was kinda having an argument with the devil at the time." Gabriel laughed. Sam smiled as well. That was when the motel room door slammed open and Dean walked in. Of course this invoked a new round of explanations that involved much swearing and name calling. But Sam felt better, even if their enemy was nigh impossible to kill. He was fine and that was what mattered.


End file.
